The Reckless and the Brave
by Spunky89
Summary: Birdie has always had a love for dangerous animals. Now working at Jurassic World as the trainer and caretaker of the T-Rex she is having the time of her life. Or at least until the park's lab decides to make a mutated dinosaur that could make her question everything she's ever believed.
1. Chapter One-Trainer's Party

I own nothing except for Birdie and my small bit of added plot to the movie.

* * *

"Let's go Remy, time to give them all a show." I said to the large T-Rex in front of me. She reared her large head and let out a loud roar.

"That's the spirit." I said.

I walked to the in closed room off to the side of the paddock where I could watch her. The audience was antsy to see Remy eat her snack.

Most thought I was crazy for going into the enclosure with her but I knew she wouldn't harm me. Not only do we share a special bond but she also wouldn't dare harm me. She knows the amount of damage I can do to her. We have a mutual respect for each other.

"That's still by far the scariest and most insane thing I've ever seen. Even if you do it daily." My coworker Brad said.

"Nah, I've done more dangerous things before." I said.

"That right there is a hard thought to comprehend. How can anything be more dangerous than playing with a very alive, very dangerous killer dinosaur?" Myra, the security of Remy's paddock, asked.

"Well, that would take a lot of explaining and I only have a twenty minute break and I'd like to eat in that time." I said grabbing the keys and bag before walking out.

This had been my routine for a very long while. Eat, Remy, Eat, Remy, Sleep. That was my life for the last ten years in a nutshell. Occasionally I would be consulted for a new 'asset'.

I hated when they used that word. To all the managers they may just be numbers but for the trainers these were animals and half the times the dinosaurs formed a bond with their trainers and vise versa. Like how Remy and I were… friends I guess, there's the raptor trainer Owen Grady who became the Alpha of the raptor pack, some trainers gain a parental role in their dinosaurs lives, and there was others who simply trained their dinosaurs without a second thought.

And as I mentioned before there are the people in this park who only cared about the money and not the animals. A large population think that dinosaurs aren't animals because they're too big and scary. Or because they killed so many people. I really hate people like that. It's like how people think sharks are such horrible creatures. That they kill everything, which of course is a lie. You're more likely to die from a lightning strike than from a shark attack. But I'm getting off topic here.

I had few friends on the island in all honesty. I kept mostly to myself save for a few friends I'd made. Clarisse was actually my roommate for a while. And what was once a forced friendship became a lifelong one. She actually introduced me to my best friend/bain of my existence Owen Grady. He was such an asshole sometimes and way too cocky for his own good. Though I should really stop making him seem so bad. We have had our fun times together (Not in that way you dirty minded). We joke around constantly. I will admit at first we barely talked unless we had to. But as our time together grew we became nicer to each other. We always tease each other for fun. But he's still a cocky ass wagon. He has tried on many occasions to get me out on a date with him but I can never tell if he's doing it because he knows I'll never say yes and it annoys the crap out of me or if he actually likes me. Either way I always respond with some sort of witty comeback and we move on.

As always Main Street was crowded with visitors trying to do and see everything. Most of the better restaurants were on MS so employees usually ate there. Unless they worked further out in the restricted sectors, those people usually had their own homes over there and went home for all meals.

I was not one of those people so I had to fight the crowds to get lunch. I could eat in the employee cafeteria but I was a vegetarian so that was a no go.

Just as I was sitting down to eat when my pager went off.

"Ms. Torrent please report to paddock nine." I recognized the voice as Owen Grady, also known as the biggest pain in my ass. He knew how much the formalities drove me nuts so he went out of his way to make sure to use them as much as possible.

I grabbed my tofu burger and fries to go and started back towards the T-Rex enclosure. When I arrived in the employee area of the exhibit I sighed seeing Owen standing waiting for me.

"I was on lunch break you know." I said putting my bag in my locker before sitting down to eat my lunch.

"Yeah, and?" He asked with that stupidly annoying smile of his.

"Is there a reason you're here Grady?" I asked monotonously.

"Well sourpuss, I wanted to see if you wanted to join me and a few other trainers tonight for a small party at my bungalow?" He asked.

"You came all this way to invite me to get smashed at your place?" I asked.

"Yes." he answered. I shrugged and nodded.

"Well alright then. What time is this little get together?" I asked.

"Eight, most of the trainers are done with work by then, I know you're not, but everyone else is, so just come over as soon as you can." Grady said.

"Whatever, but if this turns out to be a way for you to get me alone I will stick an arrow through your eye." I threatened. He held a hand over his heart with a hurt expression on his face.

"You'd kill me." He said with a pouty face.

"No, I said I'd stick an arrow in your eye. You'd survive, you'd just be down one eye." I said before getting up and walking towards the door.

"Now if you'll excuse me I want to play with my baby before the next feeding show." I said opening the door and laughing at his baffled face.

I whistled loudly getting Remy's attention. I felt her before I saw her. She came towards me slowly, knowing not to run at me. Last time she did that she almost trampled me.

"Hey girl, how was your afternoon snack?" I asked the giant in front of me. She made some growling noises before nudging me lightly with her huge head.

"Well that's good, now how about a ride?" I asked her. If a T-Rex could smile I think she would be.

It was twenty after eight when I finally got out of the T-Rex exhibit. Remy decided she wanted to play and wouldn't let me leave. I rushed back to the employee housing to quickly change into something more appropriate for a 'party'. Luckily I wasn't to prissy so it didn't take me long to get ready but as luck would have it Owen's bungalow is practically on the other side of the island. I quickly hopped on my dirt bike and shoved my helmet on my head before tearing off onto the dirt paths that lead through the island.

You'd be surprised how useful dirt bikes are in this place. Most of the guys here think motorcycles are better, which they do look pretty sick, but dirt bikes are made for off roading which is like the only way to get around the island.

As I was pulling up I noticed all eyes were on me. I skidded to a stop near all the other transportation, varying from jeeps to quads.

"Damn girl," I heard Barry say as I took the helmet off my head. I laughed at all of the males shocked faces.

"Thanks boys, I appreciate the admiration." I said walking over to the only other female trainer, also known as my best friend, Clarisse. She was in charge of the Spinosaurus. It was kind of funny to me because I had the feeling the only reason Clarisse was here was because she knew Barry would be here. She had a huge crush on him. Had since she first met him. She's only been here for three years, which to some may seem like a long time but to some of us it's not all that long.

"Hey Birdie, I think you just made every single guy here want to date you even more than they already do." Clarisse said.

"Oh will you stop with this. No one here wants to date me. If they did they would've asked me out already." I mumbled.

"You've turned down three of them." Owen said butting into the conversation.

"I didn't remember asking you." I pointed out stealing the beer from his hands and taking a swig. "Dude, that was mine." Owen said.

"So, I wanted a beer and didn't want to move and you just happened to have a beer in your hand so, whatever." I said with a shrug.

Both Barry and Clarisse laughed and Barry mumbled something to Owen before whisking Clarisse off. I'd never seen her smile so brightly.

"You know I've never seen you wear anything other than your uniform of cargos and tanks and I must say you look very sexy." Owen commented wiggling his eyebrows.

"Really that's the best you could do?" I teased him.

"Oh well my bad," Owen said sarcastically.

Owen and I talked for a while taking shots of tequila in between. It was nice to get the buzz from the alcohol again.

"So can I play some music or is that illegal?" I asked pulling my phone out of my pocket.

Owen motioned to his old radio and said "If you can make it hook up somehow be my guest."

I smiled and turned the radio on to what I like to call my channel before making sure the settings were right on my phone making the music blast through Owen's old radio. A large group made a dance floor just moving along to the music. I had pretty much every type of music on my phone so I just put it on shuffle. Before I knew it my favorite song came on.

'Edge of Tonight' by All Time Low was playing loudly through the speakers. I smiled at the sound of my favorite band playing.

"What is this?" Owen asked with a questioning face on.

"All Time Low, one of my favorite bands in the universe." I said with a smile.

"Dance with me Raptor Man?" I asked. Owen laughed but allowed me to lead him to the makeshift dance floor. We swayed as the song played. I think it may have been the fact that I'd already downed a few shots that'd made me so brave but it was fun nonetheless.

As the hours passed people started heading home, quite a few of them shouldn't have been driving so Owen made sure they got a ride home from one of the few sober caretakers. And those who didn't have work in the morning just crashed at his place. Well most of them were passed out on the lawn so we just left them there.

Once Owen and I were the last people out and we had made sure everyone was home safely. Owen was a lot more sober than I at this point, but I wasn't that drunk, just tipsy.

"So, do you want a cab or are you just gonna stay here?" Owen asked me.

"I'll stay here, but I don't want to waste the rest of the night just yet." I said.

"And what am I supposed to make of that?" Owen asked.

"Nothing, I'm gonna walk along the water for a bit, it's so beautiful at night. I don't get a view like this often." I said admiring the view.

"Well you're pretty tipsy and I don't feel like explaining how you fell into the water and drown while you were drunk to your T-Rex friend." Owen said.

"I'm fine but if you want to join me feel free." I said walking towards the edge stopping before I got to close. I could see Owen watching me from the corner of my eye. It was nice to have company. It was a nice night to be able to see the lake glimmering under the light of the moon.

"So what made you want to work here?" Owen asked suddenly.

"I've always loved animals and Dinosaurs are no different. I guess my love and connection to animals is what caused me to become so close with Remy so quickly. She's a real sweetheart once you get to know her. No one takes the time though. She can be violent but only if necessary. Everyone views her as a monster, I don't. I think she appreciates that. " I explained.

"Well, I guess that makes sense then." Owen said. We walked for a while in silence before Owen broke it by saying "We should head back, we both have work in the morning."

I nodded and allowed him to lead me back to his bungalow.


	2. Chapter Two- Meeting Indominus

I own nothing except for Birdie and my small bit of added plot to the movie.

* * *

"Come on girl stop being like that." I whined as Remy continues to refuse my attempts to give her the monthly vaccine. "Look we can do it this way or you can get sedated and then we do it while you sleep." I said. She growled at my threat but made no move to run. "Okay we'll do this nice and easy." I said approaching her slowly. I stuck the large needle into her leg and she didn't even flinch. I was quick to inject the vaccine into her. She growled and shook her head at the discomfort of it.

"I know sweetheart, I know." I said sympathetically rubbing her leg, "Just think you don't have to worry about it for another whole month." I said cheerfully. At that she twitch her leg to alert me she was about to walk off. I ran out of the way of her large leg before I was squashed.

When I got back into the employee room I was applauded for my success. They had just released the next snack for Remy. The crowds loved watching her eat things. How and why I have no idea. That's one of the sole reasons I became a vegetarian. Watching a dinosaur eat an animal whole really gets disturbing after a while.

"I have to say you're getting better at this Ms. Torrent." Claire Dearing said walking forward. I wiped my hands on my pants and walked closer to her.

"Ms. Dearing what are you doing here?" I asked her politely. I wasn't a huge fan of her. She was one of those people who didn't really care for the animals and referred to them as 'assets'.

"We have a new asset and Mr. Masrani would like you to take a look at her and see what you think of her paddock before we continue." See told you, all about the numbers and all that other shit. It drove me up the wall. If it wasn't for the fact that I'd probably get fired, I'd chew her out right here right now.

"Of course Ms. Dearing." I said instead of the rant I was wanting to say.

"Good let's go, he also wants Mr. Grady to look over it so we need to pick him up as well." She said leading me to a car that was parked out back of the paddock. We drove almost the entire ride in silence. It was very awkward to say the least. I mean the two of us couldn't have been more different. She was all crisp and prompt and business like and I was the total opposite. I was more adventurous and a lot less nice looking with muddy boots and work pants. I mean I literally looked like I'd been rolling around in the mud. I even had to sit quietly when her sister called her. Which that in itself was awkward.

When we pulled up at the bungalow I wasn't surprised to see Owen working on his bike.

I hopped out of the car and walked right over to him while she checked her hair in the car mirror.

"What do they want now?" Owen asked as I approached, just loud enough so Claire could hear him as well but the question was more directed at me. I just gave him a small smile.

"Mr. Grady I need to come look at something." Claire said.

"Why are you calling me Mr. Grady?" he asked. He always loves pushing people's buttons and I could see he knew how to push hers.

"Owen," She corrected looking around before saying, "If you're not too busy."

"I'm pretty busy." Owen said before taking a swig of coke.

"We have an attraction-"

"That's not what you said the last time I saw you." Owen interrupted her.

I was trying hard to keep from laughing but it was proving difficult.

"I'm talking about the dinosaurs Mr. Grady." Claire stated.

"Owen," He corrected again.

"It's a new species we made." Claire continued.

"You just went and made a new dinosaur?" I questioned. This was the first I was hearing of this. I was far more interested and concerned now.

"Yeah it's kinda what we do here." Claire said smartly, "The attraction opens to the public in three weeks Mr. Masrani wanted me to consult with you." she said to us. I was now perched on Owen's little table that had all of his tools and crap on it. He gave me a look but grabbed the tool he needed from behind me nonetheless.

"You want to consult out here or in my bungalow?" Owen said suggestively. I couldn't hold it in any longer and snorted and covered it up with a cough.

"It's not funny." She said.

Owen let out a little laugh and said "It's a little funny."

He was walking around his shack thing to get more tools as Claire continued talking to us. Well she was more talking to him. I don't know why he got a choice and I didn't. Well maybe I did but I just said yes instead of pushing her buttons like Owen. Now I wish I had thought of that first.

"We would like you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities.

"Why me?" Owen asked. I was wondering the same thing. I got up to walk around trying to find where he kept the sodas. I knew he had to have a cooler out here with him somewhere.

"I guess Mr. Masrani thinks that since you're able to control the raptors..." Claire trailed off. Owen came back around the corner with another soda and a tool in hand. He knew me far too well.

"It's all about control with you. I don't control the raptors it's a relationship, based off of mutual respect. That's why you and I never had a second date." Owen commented as he passed me the coke on his way back to the bike.

"Excuse me I never wanted a second date." Claire said defensively. I could tell that this was going to be very entertaining so I once again took a seat on the table and let this play out.

"Who prints out an itinerary for a night out?"

"I'm an organized person."

"And what kind of diet doesn't allow Tequila?" Owen asked.  
"All of them actually." I piped up. I got looks from both parties so I decided to stop talking and let them do their thing.

"What kind of a man shows up to a date wearing board shorts."

"It's Central America, It's hot." Owen defended.

"Okay can we just focus on the asset please." Claire said stopping their argument there.

"The asset? Look I know you have to run this place, but that doesn't mean you can pretend they don't care. They are living creatures. You do know that right?" I said.

"I'm aware they're alive." She said.

"You might have made them in a test tube but they don't know that. They're thinking I've gotta eat, I've gotta hunt, I've gotta-" Owen then decided to make a rather crude gesture, but I'd come to expect that from him. Claire and I both rolled our eyes as Owen continued. "You can relate to one of those things. Right?" He said with his little grin.

Claire started down the steps as she said "I'll be in the car." as she stalked off to the car.

I walked passed Owen I said, "You might want to change your shirt, most dinosaurs are rather sensitive to smell, I'm sure this one isn't any different." I patted his arm and walked to the car to wait for him.

When we arrived at the new paddock I was shocked to see all the construction that was still going on. There was steel reinforcements and very large and strong looking steel doors.

Owen and I shared a look of curiosity before Claire started talking and we moved to follow her. "We've been pre-booking tickets for months. The park needs a new attraction every few years to reinvigorate the public's interest. Kind of like the space program. Corporate thought that genetic modification would up the wow factor." She said walking up some steps.

"They're dinosaurs, wow enough." Owen commented.

"Not according to our focus groups." She said. "The Indominus-Rex makes us relevant again."

"The Indominus-Rex." Owen said with a laugh.

"We needed something scary but easy to pronounce. You should hear a four year old try to say Archaeornithomimus." Claire said opening the door.

"You should hear you try to say it." I mumbled.

Owen laughed behind me as we entered. The room was a large viewing deck looking into a lush habitat.

"So what's this thing made of?" Owen asked coming to stand next to me at the window.

I was trying to find the dinosaur, but it was proving difficult. It was like it was invisible or something. There was no movement or anything, it was still. Too still.

"The base genome is a T-Rex, the rest is classified." Claire said. Even I could tell she had no idea and she was just faking to make herself feel more important.

"You made a new dinosaur and you don't even know what it is?" Owen said with a laugh, but it wasn't an amused laugh.

"The lab delivers us finished assets and we show them to the public. Can we drop a steer please." Claire said trying to get the topic away from her. While the security man was doing that, I was busy trying to find this dinosaur. Nothing that big should be able to hide this well. Even Remy can't and she's a pretty damn good hider.

"How long has it been in there?" I asked.

"All it's life." Claire responded easily.

"It hasn't ever seen anything outside these walls?" Owen asked shocked.

"Well we can't exactly walk it." Claire said offhandedly.

I saw a huge chunk of meat being lowered into the paddock and I almost gagged. Actually I did gag. Owen caught this but said nothing as I looked over at him instead of the huge hunk of meat.

"You feed it with that?" Owen questioned.

"Is there a problem?" Claire asked haughtily.

"Animals raised in isolation aren't always the most functional." He said.

"Your raptors were born in captivity." Claire pointed out.

"With siblings, they learn social skills. And I imprint on them when they're born, there's trust. The only positive relationship this animal has is with that crane. At least she knows that means food." Owen explained.

"So she needs a friend, we should schedule play dates that sort of thing." I couldn't tell is she was being serious or not but either way I answered.

"Probably not a good idea." I said, then mumbled to myself " She'd probably tear them apart."

Claire looked into the habitat and tapped on the glass when she realized that the dinosaur wasn't coming out.

"Where is it?" She asked sounding completely miffed.

"Is it in the basement, is there a downstairs. Maybe it's in the rec room." Owen joked, how he could be so sarcastic all the time astounded me.

"It was just here, we were just here." Claire said stalking over to one of the control panels.

Suddenly they all started flashing red and making an alert like noise. In the meantime I had found something I didn't want to see. I hit Owen's arm to get his attention and when I did he noticed it as well.

"Oh shit."

"Hey Claire, have uh, have those claw marks always been there?" I asked pointing to the very scratched up wall while trying to stay calm. I may seem always calm on the outside but on the inside usually I was freaking out. This was one of those times.

Claire came over slowly and when she saw the scratches she took a deep intake of air.

"You think it…" She trailed off when both Owen and I turned away from her hoping the other would give her the news. "Oh god." She breathed before heading off towards the door. "She has an implant in her back I can track it from the control room." She said all but running out of the room.

Owen and I shared nervous looks before asking the security guard to let us in the paddock. I didn't want to enter because something felt off. Like this was wrong, and my gut had never led me wrong before.

We walked into the paddock slowly and I kept my eyes constantly darting around looking through the trees to make sure she wasn't still in here.

As we approached the clawed section of the wall I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I shook off the feeling and played it off that my nerves were on the fritz.

"That wall's forty feet high, do you really think she could've climbed out?" The security guard asked.

"That depends." Owen said.

"On what?" the security man asked.

"What kind of dinosaur they cooked up in that lab." Owen clarified.

Soon enough my fears became reality when a staticky voice came in on the security guard's radio. No one else understood her but sadly I did. I took a sharp intake of breath before turning to try and find it. I still couldn't see anything but soon the woman's voice came through clearer.

"It's in the cage! It's in there with you!" She yelled. That sent everyone into a panic.

"Go!" Owen said pushing everyone to start running. Sadly they didn't run in the right direction, instead running straight for her.

"NO!" I screamed a second too late. She had already come out of the shadows and snapped her huge jaws at Owen and the construction worker. I started running but into the foliage instead of in plain sight. She was more worried about chasing the men that she didn't give me a second glance.

I watched as she ate the construction worker and chased Owen out of the paddock. When she broke through the huge doors I knew I was in for a day in hell.

I was quick to find one of the more smelly plants and rubbed it all over me along with dirt to hide at least some of my scent. If she was smart enough to trick us, I was sure she's be smart enough to not re-enter the paddock, but I wanted to be sure.

It killed me to have to wait it out in here and not know if she had killed Owen. I knew the security guard had no shot. Not only did he have no idea how to outsmart the dumbest dinosaur, let alone the smartest, he did not have the body shape to out run it either. But Owen was smart. Hopefully smart enough to stay alive a while longer.

I waited a good five minutes after I heard her footsteps fade before I ventured out of the paddock. I saw cars flipped over and blood littering the ground.

"Owen!" I whisper shouted hoping and praying he was still alive.

"Birdie!" Owen said climbing out from underneath a car and rushing up to me. I latched onto him disregarding the fact that he reeked of gasoline.

"You're alive." I said happily. It's funny how you never realize how much someone means to you until you lose them, or almost in my case.

"So are you. God what did you rub on you, shit?" He asked. I gave a small laugh and said "Coming from the man who reeks of gas, remind me not to put a lighter near you." I said.

"Come on, let's get out of here before she decides to come back." Owen said taking my hand and leading me in the opposite direction that Indominus went.


	3. Chapter Three- Hide and Don't Seek

I just wanted to post this last chapter before I most likely lose power and wifi. I am about to get slammed by Hurricane Irma so we'll see how I fare after. I'll post again when I can. Stay safe all my Florida followers.

I own nothing except for Birdie and my small bit of added plot to the movie.

* * *

We made it to the park in no time having stopped off to 'borrow' a car. When we entered the man by the elevator tried to stop us. But Owen pushed forward still holding tight to my hand. I wasn't complaining. Though Owen looked downright murderous. It's funny you can play with a murderous Tyrannosaurus Rex on a daily basis but throw another murderous dinosaur in your path and it freaks you the hell out.

"What the hell happened out there? There are thermal cameras all over the paddock, she did not just disappear." Owen said angrily. The security was trying to hold him back and at this point he had let go of my hand to push the security off.

"It must have been some kind of technical malfunction." Claire said, her voice timid, turning around at the sound of his voice.

"Were you not watching. She marked up that wall as a distraction, she wanted us to think she escaped."Owen said.

"She set a trap and we fell for it." I said coming up behind Owen.

"Hold on we are talking about an animal here." Claire said trying to defend herself.

"A highly intelligent animal." Owen commented.

"Four hundred meters to the beckon." The desk lady spoke up. That caught both Owen and my attention. We along with Claire turned to the screens to watch the scene unfold.

"You're going after her with non-lethals." Owen whispered shocked.

"We have twenty-six million dollars invested in that asset, we can't just kill it." Mr. Masrani, who I hadn't realized was here, said.

"All those men are going to die a very brutal death." I said looking over at him.

"Three hundred meters to the beckon." the lady said again.

"You need to call off this mission." Owen warned.

"They're right on top of it." A man said.

"Call it off right now." Owen said again.

"You are not in control here." Claire said.

An image of a chunk of dinosaur flesh along with the tracker appeared on the screen from one of the ACU cams.

"The blood's not clotted, it's close." He said.

"What is that?" Mr. Masrani asked.

"She clawed out her tracking implant." I breathed before speaking louder, "That's her tracking implant, you know the only real advantage we have that could possibly stop this thing." I said now standing directly in front of the huge screen.

"How would it know to do that?" Claire asked shocked.

"She remembered where they put it in." Owen said.

That's when all hell broke loose. We figured out she can camouflage and she ended up killing ninety percent of the ACU team that went out to get her. I turned my head away during it because I didn't want to see more people die. It was quiet for a moment before Owen spoke up.

"Evacuate the island."

"We'd never re-open." She said calmly, though I could see the tears in her eyes.

"You made a genetic hybrid, raised it in captivity. She is seeing all of this for the first time. She does not even know what she is. She will kill everything that moves" Owen said getting more and more aggravated by the second. No one realized how dangerous this dinosaur was and when they do I have a feeling it will be too late.

"You think the animal is contemplating its own existence?" Mr. Masrani asked.

"She's learning where she fits in the food chain and I'm not sure you want her to figure that out." Owen said. "Now asset containment can use live ammunition in an emergency situation you have an M134 in your armory so put it on a chopper and smoke this thing!" Owen said yelling at the end of his speech.

"We have families here I am not going to turn this place into some kind of a war zone." Claire said defiantly.

"You already have." I said looking her directly in the eyes.

"If you are not going to help there is no reason for you to be in here." Claire said to Owen and I.

Owen was officially pissed and knocked off the male employee's dinosaur collection before storming out and I was right behind him. But I stopped next to Mr. Masrani.

"If I were you I'd find out exactly what your lab is doing. 'Cause that ain't no dinosaur that's killing people. They're playing a dangerous game." I said before joining Owen in the elevator.

Owen and I only had a small problem with some of the security which we angrily avoided on our way in, they let us go however. I personally think it's cause they know we could kick their asses, but hey.

When we had made it passed the first one I turned to Owen.

"I'm heading over to my place to gather a few things before Claire realizes she needs our help, when she does you have my number. And try not to annoy the security too much." I said.

"You got it, just be safe." He said. I winked before slowly backing up.

"I'm always safe." I said teasingly before turning and leaving.

Just as I walked out of the Employee Apartments with my bow and a few quivers on my back a park SUV pulled up with Owen in front and Claire shotgun.

"Finally realized your mistake?" I asked when she rolled down the window.

"I need your help to find my nephews." Claire said.

"Alright, where are they?" I asked.

"Get in and we'll explain." She said.

"Uh uh, I get shotgun sweetheart." I said. She sighed aggravated and got out of the passenger seat before relocating to the backseat.

"Her nephews went out on the Gyrosepheres and we think Indominus is over there." Owen informed me. I gasped and turned to her.

"How old are they?" I asked softly.

"Oh don't give her too much sympathy. She barely knows the kids apart from their names." Owen said.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Well Gray is the younger one, he's uh, he's about ten and uh, the uhh older one Zack, is uh, high school age." Claire said.

"Wow, that is really sad, I'd suggest once we finish this whole ordeal, assuming we live, you should actually try and you know talk to your family enough to know you're freaking nephews ages." I said while rubbing my temples.

"Why do you have a bow and arrow?" Owen asked trying to change the subject.

"Because I happen to be a very skilled archer and I feel like I can do just as much damage with this as you can with that rifle of yours but mine is quieter." I said sassily.

"Alright, sorry I asked." Owen said.

Claire had tried to call Zack multiple times but he didn't answer. When we had made it to the open fields I gasped at what I saw. I jumped out of the car before Owen even stopped it. I ran over to the Brontosaurus and landed on my knees by her head. She was in much pain, even if the huge gashes weren't on her side I could see it in her eyes. She was moving her head around and moaning in pain.

"Shh, I know girl, it'll be okay." I said. She was gasping for breath by the time Owen arrived on the other side of her head.

Owen and I continued to try and soothe the tortured animal as much as possible. She was very fidgety with her head but Owen and I kept her calm enough. I saw Claire kneel down next to me and I moved out of the way so she could pet her. Claire hesitated slightly but put a hand on her nonetheless. The Brontosaurus lifted her head quite a bit and I slid back in front of her face. Owen ended up guiding her head to the ground gently and she took a rather big breath before her eyes closed for the last time.

I shed a tear for the fallen dinosaur. She was innocent and Indominus just killed her out of spite.

Owen and I stood up and I pulled my bow off my back and notched an arrow. We slowly approached the hill and at the top I was shocked at what I saw. The valley was littered with bodies just like the one we'd just left. All scratched up but not a bite missing. I heard Claire gasp from behind me.

"It didn't eat them. It's killing for sport." I said hardly.

I was now pissed. The I-Rex was going down. Nothing can kill this many kind and gentle animals and not pay the price. I stormed back to the car and slammed the door. Owen and Claire entered shortly thereafter. We drove into the restricted area where the gate had been broken off it's hinges. Obviously that's where I-Rex came in. We followed the main path until we came across an unsettling sight. Two more dead dinosaurs and a very broken gyrosphere.

Owen had his gun at the ready and my bow was drawn back ready to be released at any given moment. Owen put the strap of his gun over his shoulder before walking towards the gyrosphere and taking out his knife. Claire was still closer to the car but she started walking around when Owen broke the huge tooth out of the rim of the gyrosphere. She then saw something on the ground and walked towards it.

"No no no," She mumbled I could tell she was close to tears but as Owen and I looked at her holding a smashed phone, we also looked passed her and saw two sets of human footprints. I also saw huge dinosaur prints as well but I wasn't going to point that out.

"Hey look, they made it out." Owen said pointing to the smaller foot prints. Claire let out a large breath of relief.

We followed them all the way to a waterfall where the prints ended. Owen and I surveyed the area.

"Oh my God they jumped." Claire exclaimed.

"Brave kids." Owen said looking down. Though in my head I was thinking I would have prefered to jump even if I was deathly afraid of water and/or heights than be eaten by a giant killer dinosaur. I was broken out of my thoughts by Claire yelling.

"ZACK! GREY!" She screamed.

Owen quickly walked over to her and put a finger in front of her mouth while shushing her.

"Hey I am not one of your damn animals." Claire said with an attitude.

"Listen, those kids are still alive but we will not be if you continue to scream like that." Owen said simply but with an edge to his voice.

"So you can pick up their scent can't you. Track their footprints." Claire whispered. It took everything I had not to bust out laughing.

"I was with the Navy not the Navajo." Owen said.

"So then what do we do. What do you suggest we do?" She asked desperately.

"You get back, we'll find them." Owen said gesturing to him and I.

"No, we'll find them." Claire said adding herself into the mix.

"You'll last two minutes in there, less with those ridiculous shoes." Owen stressed.

Claire huffed and undid her belt and ripped open the front of her button up and tying the ends together and proceeding to yank her sleeves up and put her hands on her hips.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means I'm ready to go." She said simply.

Owen looked done but said "Okay, but let's get one thing straight, I'm in charge out here you do everything I say exactly as I say it."

"Excuse me." Claire said haughtily.

"Just relax, take a deep breath. Pretend you're just hiking through a tropical forest in Rio or something." I said. I gestured for her to walk ahead and as she did Owen and I shared a look before we looked down at the large footprint next to us.

"So how come you're so calm about all of this?" Owen asked quietly as we were trekking through the dense jungle.

"I'm just a composed person." I said simply.

"Really that's the answer I get." Owen said with a joking smile. It was nice to see him smile in a time like this. He was always able to lighten up the mood.

"I've been through worse than a psychopathic dinosaur before." I said with a shrug.

"Now you have to tell me more." He whined with a pouty face.

"How about this, we survive to see tomorrow and I'll tell you all about me over dinner." I said.

"All right you got yourself a deal." Owen said, "Wait did you just ask me on a date." He then asked.

"If that's how you want to interpret it." I said before walking faster and leaving him shocked in my wake.

It took us a while but eventually we came to the old park just as we heard a car engine take off in the other direction. We ran inside to see tire tracks leading out. Owen went over to a jacket on the floor.

"This one of theirs?" Owen asked. Claire nodded with a smile on her face.

"That road leads straight back to the park." Claire said with a breath of relief.

"How'd they even get one of these things started?" Owen asked trying to get the other jeep to start. Him and I started rummaging around the shelves trying to find anything that could help us get the car started. I found some jumper cables and held them up, Owen shrugged as if saying 'worth a shot'. As he was going to open the hood the sound of something large walking entered our ears and dust fell down on us. Claire gasped and backed up a bit hiding behind Owen and I.

Owen was crouched slightly looking through the windshield of the car and when the second footstep echoed we all ducked behind the car. Unfortunately there was really only room for two to hide so Owen pulled me on his lap. If it were any other situation I would have made some sort of joke about us dating, but as of now that wasn't the thought running through my head. I was perched on his right leg almost on Claire's lap as well.

Owen leaned around to grab his gun but whipped back around to the front of the car as soon as the Indominus' foot was visible. Owen looked over to Claire and quietly shushed her. I saw the silent tears running down her face as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Owen and I both looked away as it stuck it's head in the garage. She was sniffing right next to our heads and then she attempted to move the jeep but couldn't. Or as I thought she just wanted us to think that. Owen pushed me off slightly before leaning around to grab his gun. As soon as he had it he whipped back around to hide again. I heard the sound of her footsteps getting farther away but not that far.

Owen let out a breath and gave a nod to Claire as to say that everything was okay but as soon as she let out her breath Indominus broke through the ceiling and roared. I was up in a flash and I pushed Claire in front of me and as Owen tried to get me in front of him I shoved him to run knowing that we wouldn't all make it out and he had a better future in front of him.

As I was moving to run the Jeep surged forward and crushed me. It took everything I had not to scream. I knew Owen hadn't realized I wasn't behind him yet but that was a good thing because if he did he would only try to come back for me and that would end up with both of us being killed.

As soon as Indominus came near I played dead. If I was right she was just killing to kill. And if that was so she would think me dead and move on. If not I would be eaten and that's that.

I stayed perfectly still as she came barreling through. She barely paused to see if I was dead before moving on to pursue Claire and Owen. I just hoped Owen had enough sense to leave me here. But as always his hero persona shone through and maybe a minute after I heard a chopper go over head and Indominus run off Owen and Claire came running in.

"Birdie!" Owen exclaimed seeing my broken and bloodied body. I was still beneath the car but I was visible. I was sure the car had broken many ribs along with what I assumed was internal bleeding from the hit. I wouldn't be surprised if all my organs were squashed.

"Oh god Birdie, what did you do." Owen mumbled before putting all his muscle, which was a lot in case you were wondering, into moving the vehicle from on top of me.

When the car cleared her Owen gasped. I assumed that meant I was a lot worse than I felt, which was very shitty might I add. I knew I'd be in even more pain when the adrenaline wore off.

"Go" I coughed, blood coming up. "Find your nephews before she does." I choked out to Claire hoping maybe she could talk sense into Owen.

"I am not leaving you here." Owen said firmly.

"Owen, I have at least three broken ribs and I feel like there's quite a few liquidized organs sloshing around inside of me. I won't make it a mile." I said weakly.

"I don't care, we only have a short walk left, you can do it, I know you can." Owen said offering me a hand.


	4. Chapter Four- Run and Duck

Sorry for not posting these last two weeks. It's been crazy down here in Florida. My family and I were lucky to not have too much damage but we had no internet almost this whole time. I want to say thanks for all the love this story has gotten. It means a lot to me! So without further ado...

I own nothing except for Birdie and my small bit of added plot to the movie.

* * *

So as much as I appreciate Owen's faith in me he really is an asshole. After he wrapped my ribs to try and keep them in place we set off to follow the freaking dinosaur. Which I thought was a suicidal idea but my vote wasn't counted. I knew I wasn't gonna make it far and as I predicted less than a minute after we left I had thrown up not only my lunch but also a shit ton of blood. I told them to keep walking and I would catch up. I could hear Claire on the phone as she was running. I had to give her props that she was made it this far. At this point I think she's gonna make it farther than me.

"Larry! We found her! South of the Gyrosphere Valley between the Old Park and the Aviary." Claire said.

"Yes! Get ACU out here. Real guns this time." Claire said as I came up at the rear end of the group.

Owen gave me a look as to ask if I was okay but I waved him off. He glared at me but looked back to Claire.

"Who's flying?" She looked shocked at the answer but hung up the phone regardless.

"Okay, follow me, I know an overlook to the Aviary that we can see everything but have a safe distance from the Indominus." I said taking the front and starting to run as fast as I could with a few broken ribs. They didn't hurt too bad right now but there was so much adrenaline pumping through me I doubt I could feel much.

When we came to the overlook a helicopter flew overhead. We watched as they started shooting at the Indominus and only hit her a few times. She ran right into the Aviary breaking a huge hole in the side of the building. We watched as the and Pterodactyl Pteranodon came flying out of the hole and up towards the helicopter. They took out the one passenger and another flew straight through the windshield. Claire and I gasped as the smoking helicopter plummeted into the Aviary and I assumed it exploded on impact. Next thing we knew, the Pteranodons and Pterodactyls were all flying out of the gaping hole in the ceiling of the Aviary and heading straight towards us.

"The trees, the trees! Go!" Owen yelled pushing me in front of him trying to get us under cover faster. As we all ran into the trees a Pteranodon came down at us and Owen shoved me and Claire to the floor. I gasped at the impact and Owen looked over at me in concern.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I breathed as I got up slowly.

"You're not fine." Owen stated.

"Yeah well I don't really have a choice not to be." I snapped.

"We need to get to the park now." Claire said starting of in the wrong direction. Owen and I looked at each other giving a small laugh before I shouted at her.

"Wrong direction Claire!"

She came back towards us with a huff and said "I knew that I was just seeing if you were paying attention and not staring into each others' eyes." I gave a small chuckle before leading the group back towards the park.

Just as we were arriving at a ACU checkpoint Claire's phone went off.

"Hello?" She asked. Owen had grabbed a quad and hopped on and motioned for me to do the same. "You take her, she can't drive any of these things. I'll be right behind you I promise." I said hopping on the quad next to him.

"Okay, right there, I'm on my way stay right with them." Claire said.

"Hey get on!" Owen yelled back to Claire when she hung up. We both peeled out tearing down the road that lead to the park.

When we arrived in the back outdoor halls of the park it was chaos. The Pteranodons were flying overhead and I assumed from the screams they weren't just flying by. Owen took two stunning guns off out of a man's hands and handed one to me.

"Uhg, I can't stand guns." I mumbled taking the gun from him. We started towards the doors to the park and I called behind, "Claire come on!"

We ran through the open archway and into the main portion of Main Street. People of all ages were running into the employee entrance, but at this particular moment that didn't matter.

The rest of the security team formed a triangle like shape as we shot down as many flying dinosaurs we could. Owen and I lowered our guns as we saw two boys running towards us with a large Pteranodon on their asses. Owen tried to say 'hold your fire' but was taken out by a Pteranodon. I took careful aim before shooting the Pteranodon that was chasing who I assumed were Zack and Gray, as they were yelling 'Aunt Claire' and running straight at us.

I turned to find Owen trying to fight off the Pteranodon. I aimed and fired but apparently I was out of ammo. So I did the next best thing and tackled the little ass and rammed its head on the pavement, rendering it unconscious. But Claire had somehow gotten the gun Owen dropped and shot it with a few stunning darts to be sure.

She gave me a hand up and I hugged her in thanks before I was turned around a kissed. Now I wasn't expecting it, not in the slightest. I realized it was Owen in under a second by the smell of gasoline. We broke apart by Claire gasping.

"It's them." She said taking off in their direction.

"ZACK! GRAY!" She shouted and then continued to fuss over them. I couldn't hear what she was saying because there was too much screaming.

Owen helped me hobble over to them as I think I knocked my ribs even farther out of place.

"Who're they?" I heard the older one ask.

Claire looked back at us and smiled before looking back at the boys.

"Uh, we work together." She said to them.

She went to start talking again but before she could Owen interrupted her.

"Hey, we gotta go." Owen said.

"Right, come on." She said grabbing the boys and leading them to follow us.

As we were walking through the halls Claire called one of the office workers Larry.

"Larry, we're on our way back to you." She said.

"What do you mean use the raptors?" She asked.

Owen and I shared a look before he said "Son of a bitch."

"You shouldn't say bitch." Gray stated.

There was the sound of a helicopter flying above us and Owen and I shared a look of knowing. He had told me that Hoskins had this idea to use raptors as weapons. Every trainer thought he was off his rocker. But Hoskins was set as he saw that the raptors took orders from Owen.

"Take the kids, get them someplace safe." He said as we looked back at the huge doors that stopped people from entering. The doors were shaking and we could tell they were about to open.

Owen started pushing us all towards a car that was parked right behind us and we were getting in just as the crowds broke through the door. I was squished between Claire and Owen as he floored it in reverse with the kids screaming at him from the back.

When we had cleared the crowd we all breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Can we stay with you?" Gray asked.

"I'm never leaving you as long as you live." Claire said.

"No no, them." They both said patting Owen and my shoulders, I hissed at the contact and the hand was retracted quickly.

"Yeah, definitely them." Gray said quietly.

As soon as the crowds allowed we went tearing off down the bumpy back roads of the park. I hissed and made other noises at all the josling. Owen kept sending me worried looks but I just gave him small smiles to show I was okay. I was, I mean I wasn't dead so I was better than a lot of people.

We pulled into the sloshy wet grounds around the raptor paddock to see Hoskins coming out of the secondary cage. He was smiling way too much. Owen got out and I could feel the anger radiating off him. He left the door open for me as he stormed over to Hoskins. Claire and I got out and slammed the doors closed and followed behind Owen.

"The Mother Hen has finally arrived." He said before Owen socked him in the jaw.

"Get the hell outta here. And stay away from my animals." Owen threatened.

"Hoskins you wanted this to happen you son of a bitch." I growled, leaning on Claire slightly.

She held me up but did it inconspicuously, she knew I didn't want Owen, let alone Hoskins see me hurt like this.

"Aw Jesus, how many more people have to die before this mission starts to make sense to you." Hoskins said holding his jaw.

"It's not a mission it's a field test." Barry said coming to stand next to us.

"This is an InGen situation now. Okay there are gonna be cruise ships that show up here at first light. Everybody's gonna get off this Island. You're gonna watch a news story tomorrow about how you all saved lives. No, no no, better yet how your animals saved lives!" Hoskins shouted in Owen's face.

Owen sighed and looked over at Barry.

"They've never been out of containment. It's crazy." Barry said.

"LET'S MOVE IT OUT!" Hoskins shouted to the workers.

"This is happening, with or without you." Hoskins said.

I was leaning on the cage watching Owen interact with Blue when the boys came up to lean on the cage next to me.

"Owen," Gray said catching Owen's attention and he started walking closer.

"Are they safe?" Gray asked.

Owen sighed and said "No, they're not."

I could see the worry in his eyes as he said that.

"What are their names?" Zack asked.

"Welp, you got Charlie, Echo, here is Delta. And this one's called Blue. She's the Beta." Owen said.

"Who's the Alpha?" Gray asked.

"You're lookin at him kid." Owen said with a smirk.

I groaned knowing how much the answer made his ego swell. Claire soon came over and took the boys over to a large ACU truck for protection for once we put this suicidal plan into action.

"I want you to stay back." Owen said coming out of the cage.

"What! No way, I'm coming whether you like it or not." I said strongly.

"You can barely stand as it is. If something goes wrong I want to know that you're safe here and not out there not being able to run." Owen said.

"You can't stop me." I growled out.

"Of course I can, I'm an Alpha." He said giving me a smirk before lifting me up and placing me in the passenger seat of the truck Claire and the boys were in.

"Owen get out of my way." I said trying to get back out of the car, wincing at the movement.

"See, that's what I'm talking about. You can't be running like this. You need to stay here." Owen said.

I sighed knowing that I could argue all day but it wouldn't do a damn thing.

"Fine, just, just be careful. I don't want to have to take care of Remy and your raptors." I said with a smile.

He kissed my forehead and handed me his old Navy dog tags that he wore all the time.

"Take these and I'll be back to get them from you. I promise." He said before disappearing.

"That was adorable." Claire said from the driver's seat.  
"Shut up." I said pushing her shoulder lightly.

We then went quiet as I was nervous to begin with and just knowing that not only could I lose Owen but his raptors as well. It was scary. I'd known the raptors almost as long as Owen. I'd been the one to inspect the paddock when they first started on this project. And I went to see their progress often.

I saw Owen start up his bike, Barry on a quad just behind him and the big ACU truck behind him.

My nerves skyrocketed when I saw the raptors be released from their cages and go running into the forest.


	5. Chapter Five- The Final Fight

Hey everyone! So sorry it's been so long since I updated. I feel horrible for being that author. Life just got super crazy between school and then the holidays. So here is the next chapter!

As always I own nothing except for Birdie and the small bits of the plot I added.

* * *

Claire held onto a tablet that showed the raptor cams and all the peoples cameras. I wasn't sure if it made it better or worse to be able to see everything. I heard the window to the back of the truck opened and both the boys heads became visible. I was staring intently at the screen where Owen was now visible on the raptor cam. I had to hand it to him. He had those raptors well trained.

"You're boyfriends a badass." Zack said suddenly from behind us.

I gave a small smile as I continued to look at the screen. I saw the raptors slow down along with Owen and Barry. All the men drew their guns and got ready to fire the second Indominus came.  
"You know what no, no no no, you guys are not gonna watch this keep the window closed." Claire said closing the window as the boys protested. I was visibly shaking with anticipation now. I didn't have eyes on Owen and I don't know if that made it better or worse.

Soon enough the Indominus made her entrance and the raptors just stared. I knew what had happened in an instant. I just hoped Owen was fast enough to realize as well.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked noticing my change in demeanor.

"You know how you didn't know what all was in that dinosaur." I said.

"Yeah?" She questioned me.

"She's part raptor,and now she's become the new Alpha." I said as Owen's face became visible on all four of the raptors cameras.

"Shit, run Owen." I whispered gripping the tags.

Next thing I knew the screen was lit up by all the guns fire at a rapid rate. They even launched a rocket at Indominus, but nothing seemed to do much damage to the beast.

I saw the men go through the forest and I wasn't happy about what came next. The raptors started going at everyone. I was forced to watch through the raptors' eyes as they tore into people.

I gasped as I saw Owen's face come on Charlie's camera. I gasped and tears started down my face.

"Oh god, please no." I whispered.

The good news was Owen wasn't eaten, the bad news was Charlie was blown to bits. I know most would want her dead after what she did, but I had a connection to her. I'd watched her grow up. It hurt me to see her die.

I watched as the rest of them men retreated, leaving Owen and Barry in their rearview. I had no visual on Owen, but I could see Barry. Blue was tearing at a log trying to get to him. Next thing I knew Blue's head whipped around to look at Owen, who was driving his motorcycle. Owen shot off into the forest and Blue quickly made chase.

"Oh my god, Owen no." I whispered.

"Is everybody dead?" I heard Gray ask and Claire and I turned at lightning speed to see only Zack looking through the window.

"No no no, everybody's fine." Claire said.

"Don't lie to him." Zack said as Gray opened the window fully.

"He's scared, it's okay to lie to people when they're scared." Claire said.

"I wanna go home." Gray said.

"Oh, sweetheart you will, okay? I promise." Claire said reaching back to hold his head in a loving way. "Tomorrow you will be home and your mother will never let me see you again." She said as a man put a bloody hand on the window.

I screamed which caused Claire to look and scream as well and Zack was quick to shut the window so Gray wouldn't have to see.

"GO! THEY'RE COMING!" The man yelled before he fell down.

Claire tried to start the car with shaking hands and succeeded just as we heard a scream from the back of the truck she took off.

"JUST HOLD ON BACK THERE!" Claire yelled through the window.

That moment one of the raptors, Echo I think, broke through the window and started snapping her jaws at us. I hit her on the snout with my fist and she crumbled back.

I had a feeling she was right behind us though. Claire looked in the rearview mirror and veered the truck to the left hitting one of the raptors into a nearby tree.

I heard a lot of commotion from the back and I assume Claire did as well because she banged on the wall and yelled "You boys okay?"

"Did you see that?" Zack said opening the window again.

"I can't wait to tell Mom." Gray added.

"Oh, please, do not tell your mother about that ever." She begged.

I heard the familiar sound of Owen's bike before I saw him.

"Owen!" The boys yelled waving their hands at him.

He was quick to pull up next to the truck and Claire moved the car over so he could semi stay in the road.

"We have to get indoors, follow me." He said before darting in front of us.

I breathed a large sigh of relief when I saw him.

"Told you he'd be fine." Claire said.

"Please don't jinx it." I begged holding onto anything to lessen the painful josling.

As soon as we entered the main part of the park Claire jumped out and I wasn't far behind, though I let out a small scream from the pain but muffled with my hand as to not attract any attention.

"Come on, come on Zack." Claire said grabbing at the boys and pushing them forward.

Owen came over and helped me run inside, though he was more or less carrying me. We bolted through the Innovation Center and back towards the labs and the control room. As we were running through the lab hallway, we stopped short. The labs were empty, not a living soul in sight.

"They evacuated the labs." Claire breathed.

I pointed to a high security room that was left open. I figured, might as well since we'd probably all be dead within the hour. Or I would at least. They had a chance with running whereas I was a much slower moving target.

We walked into the lab to find many different crossbreeds in tanks and a computer making genetic hybrids. I had a feeling this was where Idomeneus was created. There was a clicking noise and we all turned at the sound of men putting things into big smoking storage boxes.  
"What are you doing?" Claire asked.

"I'm afraid that's above your pay grade hun." Hoskins said walking in.

I growled under my breath and went to go at him but Owen had a tight grip on my waist to keep me standing and from going over to Hoskins and beating the shit out of him.

"Where's Henry?" Claire asked evenly.

"Dr. Wu works for us." Hoskins said.

"That's not a real dinosaur." Gray said peeking out from behind Owen and looking at the computer screen.

"No, it ain't kid. But somebody's gotta make sure this company has a future. Imagine, this one a fraction of the size. Deadly. Intelligent. Able to hide from the most advanced military technology. A living weapon unlike anything we've ever seen. You see millions of years of evolution and what'd we learn. Nature is the gift-" Hoskins was cut off by Delta pouncing into the room and cornering Hoskins.

"Whoa, easy boy, easy, we're on the same side. Right, right?" Hoskins tried to reason. "I'm on your side." He tried reaching out a hand.

As soon as Delta entered Owen had stepped in front of us as if to protect not only us but her as well. And as time went on he pushed us further behind him. He shoved us all out as soon as Delta was done toying with her food and bit Hoskins outstretched hand.

"Whoa, boys boys, this way come on." Claire said halting the boys movement and pushing them towards the control room. Just as we started running that way Delta blocked our path. Luckily for us she was having a hard time gaining her footing on the slippery concrete tile.

I could hear her coming up behind us as Gray hit a button on the hologram thingy. I was falling behind and as we started down the front steps, I collapsed. I don't know if it was from the pain, or blood loss, or just plain exhaustion, but I could barely feel my legs. Owen stopped and looked back at me when he heard the thump of my body falling to the ground. He had me back on my feet in a second and was tugging me towards safety when Blue appeared in front of us.

I heard Delta come out of the Innovation Center and I saw Echo creeping up from the side. I knew what was happening. They'd locked us in a kill zone. Owen pushed me back and I fell into Zack who was kind enough to help support me while Owen tried to reason with Blue.

"That's how it is huh?" He asked, not taking his eyes off Blue. I knew Echo and Delta wouldn't attack until Blue gave the word, but they were still creeping closer.

Owen dropped his gun and stuck his hand out slowly. Blue made a noise of disapproval, but Owen was quick to calm her.

"Easy, easy." He kept repeating as his hand came closer to her head. When she didn't attack Owen reached further and undid Blue's headpiece. "That's it." He whispered. I found it endearing that he cared so much for as I thought things might turn around the Indominus came around the corner roaring. Even Blue turned to see who was interrupting. As she got closer Owen inched back towards us. The I-Rex started communicating with Blue. Blue looked back at us and she made a small noise looking at Owen. I knew in that moment, all the years Owen had spent loving and raising her had paid off. Owen was back in charge of the girls.

Blue turned back around to face Indominus and screeched at her.

Indominus roared and swatted Blue into the side of a building. She was rendered unconscious. Or at least I hoped that was the case.

The Indominus started towards us and Echo and Delta weren't happy with that as they screeched at her. Owen looked over at the two of his girls and back at Indominus and with one short whistled, they attacked.

Owen shoved everyone forward and as Zack tried to help me along I broke away from him and ran over to a separate building where I could get a better vantage point to shoot. I figured if I was going down today, I'd go down fighting. I could hear the shots from Owen's rifle as he stayed out on the front lines to try and help his girls.

As soon as I had climbed to the roof of one of the farther buildings I took my bow off my shoulder. How it'd survived all day I didn't know but nor did I care, it was okay and shootable so that's all that mattered.

I notched and released arrow after arrow.

I watched as Claire disappeared towards the back halls and as Indominus killed both Delta and Echo. My heart wrenched as I saw Owen's face as he saw his girls get killed. And as he realized he was alone to fight her he started running.

I saw him jump into a small shack where I assume Gray and Zack were. I hid behind the ledge of the roof so I wasn't directly out in the open. I watched as I-Rex shoved her claws into the small shack and I could hear the boys screaming. I prayed she wouldn't catch any of the boys in there.

Next thing I knew I felt the heavy steps that were so familiar to me. I saw Claire come running out of the back hallways with Remy on her tail. She had a flare in her hand and she threw it over to where Indominus was. She tried to dive out of the way but just missed being trampled. Remy broke through the skeleton of a T-Rex and roared at the I-Rex. The I-rex roared right back and the two of them sort of circled each other for a moment before they started at each other.

Remy took the upper hand, biting into I-rex's neck before pushing her farther away. Remy continued her efforts until I-rex clawed at her neck successfully breaking Remy's hold. It didn't take long for I-Rex to gain the upperhand with longer arms and sharper claws.

"RUN!" I heard Claire scream. I just then realized that the large carnivores were fighting just next to the small shack that Owen, Gray, and Zack were in.

I-Rex threw Remy to the ground and had her claw at her throat. Within a second I had an arrow notched and ready to fire as I-rex got ready to deliver the final blow when I heard the distinct sound of Blue running towards the I-Rex. She came full speed at Indominus and used Remy as a stepping stone and launched herself onto I-Rex's back. Indominus thrashed around trying to throw Blue off but she kept on her. And in that time Remy had gotten back on her feet and ran at her biting into her neck. Only too late did I realize that they were coming straight for the building I was residing on. I had been so focused on helping Remy and Blue by launching arrows at the neck and face of I-Rex that I didn't have much time to run before the ran into the building. I my eyes as the building exploded with fire, knocking me into the air. I felt weightless for a few moments before I hit the ground and lost consciousness.


	6. Apology and Quick Poll

Hello everyone! I am so so so so sorry I have kept you all waiting for so long. I have just been struggling to decide what to do with Birdie. My original idea when I wrote this story was to have her be not human, or not fully human. I had actually imagined her up as a demigod (like Percy Jackson but not really delve into anyone from that story other than a passing comment). But as I wrote this I figured no one would like that so I made her a regular human. I have this story posted on another fanfiction site and I just wasn't happy with how the last chapters played out. So when I just watched the new Jurassic World movie, I decided to write this story again. But I still didn't like the way it played out. It makes my day when I see people are still reading my story and following it. So, here's my question. Would you like me to post the original ending, or would you be interested in me making her how I originally envisioned her?

Thank you all for your continued support and love. Hopefully, I will have some votes over the weekend and can have the next chapter up by the beginning of next week.

xxx love Spunky


	7. Chapter Six - Aftermath

Sorry it has been so long. I can't quite believe it's been a year since I last posted on this story. The good news is I found my muse again and I am riding the high of it. I hope it sticks with me for a while and I can whip out the rest of this story. We shall see though.

I own nothing except Birdie and my plotline.

* * *

As the fight ended, and the Indominus Rex was dragged underwater by the Mosasaurus, the Tyrannosaurus reared it's head to left. She had smelt her trainer and friend that way. And when she neared the smell she nuzzled her large head against the frail body of Birdie Torrent.

Remy let out a low rumble noticing that her friend was limp. Remy carefully grabbed Birdie by her shirt and dragged her over to where she saw movement.

As she was doing this, Owen Grady was watching with a look of curiosity at the T-Rex. When she walked towards the Innovation Center and nudge a limp form his heart stopped. He knew it was Birdie, he saw her go flying. In the adrenaline of the fight, he hadn't even thought of what had become of Birdie. He saw Remy open her jaw, she didn't open it wide, like she was going to eat Birdie, but just enough to drag the unconscious form of Birdie towards him and the others.

When Remy released Birdie from her jaw, she looked towards Blue who showed she wasn't looking to challenge. With one last look at Birdie, Remy walked away, her powerful footsteps shaking everything, even after she disappeared from sight.

Blue turned to look at Owen as he came out from under the awning and Owen shook his head at Blue's chatter. She looked sadly at him before running off in the opposite direction Remy went. As soon as Blue's form faded Owen looked down at the broken and bloodied body of Birdie and collapsed next to her.

"No no no, Birdie. You can't leave me too." Owen whispered brokenly as he pulled her body close to him. He checked her pulse and breathed short a sigh of relief that she had one, even if it was fading.

"Come on Owen, we need to get her to the emergency medical bay now," Claire said while pointing over to the resort where they'd set up a medical station at the docs. With that, he took Birdie into his arms and started on their way to the boat docks.

As soon as they came in medics swarmed them and a few tried to take Birdie from Owen but he didn't want to let her go. Claire had to coax him to give her over so they could help her. Even Claire knew she'd be dead soon if they didn't get her help.

It was a few hours after they'd arrived, Owen and the other three had all been treated for any wounds and both the boys were sleeping while Owen paced by them and Claire was being used as a pillow for both boys. They still had no word on Birdie's condition. Barry had come over almost as soon as they'd arrived, and when he saw Owen's face he knew things were not good. He just offered a friend for an ear or shoulder before he resumed going around making sure everyone was taken care of.

"She'll be fine Owen," Claire said quietly.

"But what if she's not, I can't- I can't lose all my girls in one day. I just can't." Owen said defeatedly sitting down on the floor by Claire and the boys.

"And you won't. She's far too stubborn for that." Claire said with a small smile as she laid a comforting hand on Owen's shoulder.

Maybe a second later one of the doctors came over and crouched down in front of Owen and Claire.

"Well, the good news is she's alive." He started.

"And the bad news?" Claire asked quietly.

"Where do I begin. The whole left side of her ribcage is broken, not one intact. She has a collapsed lung, and that's just the worst of it. She's breathing through a machine right now as we can't fix her fully here. Tomorrow we'll be airlifting her to the states as soon as we get to Costa Rica. I'm sorry I don't have better news." he said softly, "Oh and I figured you'd want these." He said handing Owen his tags along with Birdie's favorite necklace she had on at all times.

"Thanks," Owen said accepting both chains and he held them close.

"See, she's gonna be okay," Claire said softly, trying to convince herself just as much as Owen.

The sterile white walls and floors of the hospital was a continuous reminder that they weren't on the island anymore. These walls reminded him that this was real, that he wasn't dreaming and would wake in his bungalow to Birdie busting his chops for sleeping in too late. Since their arrival in the trauma hospital in New York City (they told him the name but he hadn't been paying that much attention) he had been stuck in the waiting room. The moment the medical plane touched down they swept Bridie as well as a few other critically injured patients. Most of the other patients had family, large groups sitting with each other, comforting one another. It struck Owen as odd that no one had been alerted or had arrived to see her. He knew there was at least one person on her medical contact list back on the island. Then again, he also never heard her talk about her family.

About 8 hours after their arrival a doctor came to see him. By this time, he was the last person in the waiting room, all the other families having been spoken to and seen their family member. But then again, none of them were nearly as bad as Birdie was.

"She's extremely lucky." The doctor started, knowing by this point Owen had no patience for pleasantries. "We have no idea how she survived. Beside the collapsed lung and destroyed ribs, she also had a punctured liver, her left ulna was broken and the radius shattered, a fracture in her left femur, and her right scaphoid bone, the bone between your thumb and radius, was broken, and finally, a dangerously severe skull fracture. Luckily, we were able to repair most of the damage, the rest should heal over time. She's currently in a medically induced coma but she should wake at some point tonight."

Hearing all the things wrong with her was devastating, but she was alive. That was the small breath of relief Owen needed.

"I must warn you though Mr. Grady, we are unsure if she will suffer any permanent brain damage…" The doctor then went on to explain to Owen exactly what was wrong and what the possibilities of further issues were. The doctor said their biggest concern was the severity of the skull fracture. It was hard to tell if there was any lasting damage to the brain or not.

Soon enough the doctor lead him to a room in ICU. Birdie was hooked to a lot fewer machines than he had thought. The only wires were from her IV and a tube to help her breath. Owen immediately sat in the chair next to her bed. He went to take her hand but refrained when he saw the bruising all over her. Her hands, face, and her chest from what he could see of it.

"I'll be in to check on her shortly." The doctor said quietly.

"God Birdie, I'm so sorry. I should have known she wasn't gone, I should have been faster, I should-I should hav-"

"If it's any consolation Mr. Grady, Ms. Torrent is rather stubborn and would never have accepted help." A voice spoke from the door. He turned to see an older man in a wheelchair with two young men behind him. The man had a dark brown beard with shoulder-length hair to match. The two boys looked very much opposites. The one had tan skin, bleach blond hair and bright blue eyes, dressed in a pair of khakis and a light blue plaid button up. The other one had dark brown hair, almost black, much like his eyes. He was pale as could be and the black jeans and t-shirt didn't help.

"And you'd know this how?" Owen asked, automatically on the defense.

"Well I did look after her for almost 15 years." the man said with a kind smile.  
"You her dad? You don't look alike." Owen stated.

The man gave a hearty chuckle and the two boys started to snicker.

"No, I am not her father, should she have been awake for that comment I am quite sure she'd hang us both."

"Then who the hell are you?"

"I was her guardian for many years. I cared for her when her father was no longer able to, though I knew her before then."

"Right, okay, so who are these two?" Owen then asked. He wasn't sure about these people. They just gave him a vibe.

"Well, during her time with me she grew close to some of the other children under my care, including young Mr. Solace here. When he heard what happened to Birdie, he refused to let me come see her without him." Said the man, pointing to the blond.

"And dark and gloomy?"

"Will's boyfriend, the two come as a package deal now, I've learned to just let them be."

"Right, sure," Owen said, not really caring anymore, they seemed to be decent human beings. "I'm Owen, by the way." He said sticking a hand out to shake.

"Charles Brunner. And this is Will and Nico."

The boys shook his hand as well. Then Will went right over to her and started looking her over and muttering about various things. Nico just stepped away and sat on the window ledge.

"You'll have to excuse Will, not only were the two like siblings, he is also on his way to becoming a doctor so…" Charles said to Owen.

"Ah, I see." Owen said, now focusing back on Birdie.

"Don't you worry dear boy, she'll heal up in no time, that I can assure you," Charles said.

"How do you know?"

"Because she's strong."

"Don't I know it..."


	8. Chapter Seven - Hospital Room Reunions

I own nothing except for Birdie and my plotline.

* * *

It was many hours later when the first signs of movement occurred. It was ten minutes after that before she really woke up. Though she wasn't really fully conscious and fell back to sleep before the doctor could even get to the room. Through the night Bridie woke up for short periods of time, not making much sense if she said anything at all. The doctor assured the men that it was nothing to worry about and was common for someone who was in a medically induced coma and on as potent of a pain killer as she was. It wasn't until late morning the next day she actually woke up.

"What the-" Birdie mumbled. Her head was foggy, her body hurt, and she was hungry as all hell as well as feeling like she could drink a lake.

"Hey, easy does it," a familiar voice said soothingly.

After blinking a few times and she could see more clearly, she looked to her right, where she heard the voice. A familiar head of dirty blond hair and a smirk-like grin greeted her.

"Owen?" She croaked out.

"Glad to know you didn't forget my beautiful face." he joked.

Birdie went to look for some water but before she could even ask a cup with a straw was presented to her. She eagerly sipped from the cup, quenching her thirst only slightly before the cup was pulled away.

"Not too much Birdie, you're liable to throw up if you overwhelm your body." Another familiar voice chided.

Birdie looked up and smiled when she saw Will. She then looked to the other side of her bed where Chiron and Nico were looking at her with small smiles on their face.

"Hi," She smiled.

"Hey Tweety Bird," Nico said with the softest smile she'd seen directed at anyone other than Will.

"I hate that nickname."

"Yeah well, your stupidity almost made you a dead bird." Will glared.

"I'm in a lot of pain and my head is foggy, please save all 'that was stupid you could have died' lectures until a later date." Birdie mumbled.

"I will do no such thing. Do you have any idea what could have happened? What did happen. I-"

"Will, not the time," Nico said coming up behind Will and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Glad you're not dead. That would have sucked." He smirked.

"For who, you or me?" Birdie asked.

"I would have been the one having to deal with worry-wort over here so you tell me."

"And you say I'm the annoying one," Will mumbled.

"Alright boys, that is enough. Ms. Torrent does not need the two of you bickering so soon after waking." Chiron said wheeling closer to Birdie's side. "How are you feeling my child?"

"Groggy as hell."

"Yes, getting thrown around by a couple of dinosaurs will do that to you I suppose."

"Why does this feel like one of your 'lecture not lectures'?"

"Perhaps because you know you were foolish." Chiron rose an eyebrow.

"Rude, I knew I'd be fine. I too cool to die young." Birdie joked.

"That is precisely what worries me." He said with a stern look.

By this time, the doctor had been paged and came into the room to check Birdies vitals and ask her questions. As he questioned her, she woke up more, her body quickly fighting the loopy effects of the drugs. Soon after, the doctor left and encouraged everyone to let her rest.

Birdie looked over to Owen and gave him a long, hard, look.

"Have you even showered?" Birdie asked as she finished her analyzing.

"What?"

"Have you showered, slept, done any form of self-care?" She rapid fired.

"Wha-no, not really. I got a few hours of sleep on the plane here but that's about it." Owen admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

"Owen," She breathed, her unhappiness leaking through.

"Don't give me that. You almost died, hell, the doctor said it was nothing short of a miracle you even made it to the table. I wasn't risking waking up and you not being there. I couldn't." He said.

Neither party was aware of the other three men leaving the room slowly, realizing that the two needed space and privacy to talk.

"But I am alive. And how shitty would it have been for me to wake up and you be passed out from malnourishment or of an infection because you haven't showered."

"I'm fine Birdie, really. I'm more concerned about you." He said, placing a gentle hand on hers.

"I'm gonna be okay. I promise."

Birdie speaks softly, she saw in his eyes the cold hard fear. She wasn't sure what kind of a state he last saw her in, and from the pieces she'd gathered from the doctor and offhanded comments from Will and Owen, it wasn't anything good. She could feel it to some degree. But she was sure it looked worse than she felt. And with him being in the dark about her genetics, she could see why he was so shaken up. It broke her a little bit to see him so worried.

It was funny, looking back, she wasn't really sure when he suddenly meant so much to her. He was a friend, sure, but she didn't realize how much they'd come to care for each other. There was always playful flirting, but now, looking back on their time together, and the look in his eyes at that moment, she wondered how much of it was really just for fun.

"I know that you're strong, stronger than anyone I've ever met. But when it was all over. You looked- you were so bloody, so broken. I-" Owen is cut off trying to keep a sob from escaping his mouth. The stress and fear of the last 48hours taking its toll on him.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. We're gonna be fine. I'll heal up in no time and we can both get back on our feet and figure everything out from there. Okay?"

"Yeah, alright." Owen agreed, wiping some of the tears off his face with a long sigh.

With that, Birdie drifted off to sleep again, knowing that when she woke she would have a clearer mind and a better idea of what was gonna happen next.

When Birdie awoke, it was dark outside. She still wasn't sure what time it was, but by the stillness of the room and the hallway, she had to guess it was late. The first thing she did notice, however, was that there was a large figure in her room.

"Isn't it a bit risky to be out of the wheelchair in the open like this?" Birdie asked.

The centaur startled a bit before turning to look at her from his spot by the window.

"This late I think I'll be okay. And your night nurse happens to be a past ward of the camp." Chiron said as he walked over to her bed. "How are you feeling my child?"

"Better than before. I can feel my body fighting to fix everything." Birdie answered.

"Yes I would think so, even with your accelerated healing, it is a miracle you are healing as well as you are."

"Never thought feeling my body stitching itself would be such a pleasant feeling." Birdie joked.

"You are very lucky Birdie, you have no idea how close to death you came. There is a reason we were so quick to find out you were here and hurt." Chiron said gravely.

"What'd'ya mean?"

"Mr. Di Angelo sensed your death rapidly approaching. We got here as fast as we could when he said that."

"Oh," That shook Birdie. She knew how grave it was if Nico had sensed her incoming demise. She knew she was bad, she just didn't realize it was 'on death's door' bad.

"Speaking of your healing, does Mr. Grady know of your lineage?" Chiron asked, changing the subject in a way only he could.

"No, no one does. Why?"

"Well it's just you two seem so close, I just assumed you would have told him."

"Okay, first of all, please don't pull that on me. I don't need you meddling in my love life." Birdie said, giving the old centaur a look, "Secondly, it's not exactly an everyday conversation to have. Like, 'oh hey just letting ya know, my mom's a goddess and I've spent my life killing monsters with a magic bow'. I mean, he'd think I'm crazy."

"I doubt that. He seems to care for you quite a bit, I think he'd be rather open to it."

"Uh huh, sure." Birdie deadpanned, one eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"You do not have to believe me, but I speak only from what I have witnessed."

"Speaking of, where is Owen?" Birdie asked.

"He left about an hour ago at my persistence. He was to take a shower and get some food. I assume he will be back shortly."

"And the boys?"

"I sent them back to camp. They couldn't do much, and Will was annoying all of the staff so Nico took him home." He said with a fond smile.

"I'm glad the two of them are making that work. I was worried they were going to self-sabotage it."

"They work quite well together." Chiron remarked, "Almost like you and Mr. Grady from what I can tell."

Birdie just groaned as Chiron let out a laugh. The two left the conversation there and let the room fade to a peaceful silence as Birdie contemplated Chiron's words.


End file.
